Different
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Creek is anything BUT normal, the pairing and characters alike. So how could writing Oneshots about them be so easy? Oneshot collection for two, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Adorability ensues. :3
1. Different

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes:_

_-Not what you think..._

_-Review, please!_

* * *

Craig Tucker had a severe personality disorder. It controlled who he was and what everyone thought of him. It made him feel safe, and though everyone was certain he was a freak, he didn't care. Like Hell if Craig Tucker cared about anything remotely at all. Except for maybe his guinea pig.

Craig Tucker was diagnosed with OCD. Obsessive Compulsive disorder.

Everything with him had to be neat and tidy. "Boring", as he put it. Books had to be straight, from tallest to shortest with the spine facing out and on the same shelf based on genre. Videogames were set up in order of how much he played them. Every little detail had to be in perfect normality, or Craig would lose it. So of course it amazed him that Tweek Tweak didn't seem to bother him one little bit.

Tweek twitched randomly, letting out annoying tics and shrieks. His hair was disheveled and rested in clumps on his head. A poorly buttoned way-to-loose shirt sat on his thin shoulders. Everything about him was twitchy, out of place, and anything but normal. Or boring. Anything but neat and tidy. But Craig didn't mind that one bit. He actually found it calming and safe, especially when Tweek took hurried sips of his coffee, unlike any normal person. This was such a peculiar phenomenon, that Craig spent a good amount of his time staring at Tweek.

It became such a habit, that Craig found himself thinking it was abnormal NOT to stare at Tweek like an obsessive creep. Tweek was so fascinating, so interesting, that Craig found it confusing that anyone shouldn't watch him. The way he twitched randomly should have set Craig off. How his hair and clothing was anything but neat or clean should have made Craig's OCD mind snap. The simple fact that Tweek was absolutely anything but 'Boring' or 'Normal' should have driven Craig up a wall. But it didn't.

Craig was in the middle of one of his Tweek Watching Adventures, when something off happened. Tweek looked back at him, as if he was only figuring out that Craig watched him constantly. Craig scowled; this wasn't what should happen. This was out of the ordinary.

The bell rang and Craig hopped out of his seat, walking out of the classroom. A firm, shaking hand gripped his jacket tightly. Craig reeled backwards. This wasn't on his meticulously created schedule. Turning around, he came face to face with one, Tweek Tweak. Tweek had a face on that could only be described as pissed. Large hazel eyes that tried too hard to glare without twitching stared at Craig stoically.

"Why d-do you keep -Arg- staring at m-me." Tweek demanded rather than asked.

"I don't know." Craig admitted shamelessly. He instinctively flickered his eyes up and down Tweek's figure. "You're weird."

Disgusted, almost, Tweek growled, a literal deep rumble in the back of his throat. "Well do y-you want s-something to -Gah- stare a-at?! Huh?" He screeched. "Here!" Tweek thrust his left wrist out, and Craig's blue eyes widened in shock.

"H-how..." Craig was at loss for words. This was not acceptable, or right. This couldn't be happening! How could it be happening?

Tweek whimpered and looked at Craig weakly. "My -Arg- w-watch is o-off by one whole -Ngh- hour because of the d-damn daylight s-savings!" Tweek screamed angrily.

Craig was still in shock. His face was screwed into a mixture of dislike and irritation. Out of raw need, Craig snatched Tweek's arm and started fiddling with his wristwatch, jabbing the little buttons furiously. After a short amount of time, the watch was correctly set (to the exact second). Tweek looked at Craig in a much happier mood than earlier.

"Th-thanks, Craig!" He yipped. "M-maybe we can h-hangout -Gah!-sometime. All the c-clocks in my -Ngh- house a-are off." Tweek spun on a heel and with one last smile, trotted away.

Craig nodded in response and watched Tweek skip down the hall, his hips swaying as he happily bounced off. Craig just stared for a moment before doing something that was rarely done by stoic Craig Tucker. He smiled. A real, happy smile.

Maybe things were better different sometimes.


	2. Big Brother Craig

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes: _

_-Originally, this was just a single Oneshot, unit then I got ideas and, well, you know the rest. _

_-Really, really short._

_-Enjoy._

**Summary**: Craig is miffed about possibly becoming Tweek's big brother.

* * *

Tweek waltzed down the school halls, Craig's sister, Ruby, at his arm. She giggled at his tics as he led her to her algebra class. As they neared the door, Tweek bid her goodbye and began to walk off.

"Thanks, Tweek!" Ruby beamed.

"N-no problem. T-that's what f-friends are for, right?" Tweek replied cheerfully, taking a drink of his beloved coffee.

"Mm." Ruby nodded. "You're a much better big brother than Craig is."

"I d-dunno." Tweek chuckled. "C-Craig'd be a c-cool b-big bro sometimes, at l-least."

"I wish I had your enthusiasm, Tweekie." She chirped, going in the classroom and leaving Tweek to walk away.

Craig and Token were sitting not to far away. Craig huffed harshly at Tweek's response. Brother? Big Bro? Hell naw.

"You know," Token began, casting a wayward glance at the retreating blonde. "Tweek and Ruby have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"Don't remind me." Craig snapped.

"Hm. Hey, what if they get married? Then you'd really be Tweek's big brother, huh?" Token thought, putting his finger to his chin.

Craig fumed and images flowed in his mind. "No way." He muttered, imagining Tweek hugging him and yelling, "_Hey, Bro_!" Without warning, he hopped off his bench and chased after the blonde.

"Tweek!" He called harshly. His face was pale and sweaty with the simple idea of Tweek and his sister married.

"Y-yes?" Tweek whirled around.

"Would you really want me as an older brother?" Craig demanded. His icy blue eyes bore into Tweek's green ones. Tweek smirked and sighed.

"No, y-you'd probably s-suck as a big b-brother." Tweek admitted. "But I wouldn't m-mind h-having Ruby as a little s-sister."


	3. Metaphors

**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes: _

_-I do NOT hate MCR. _

_-I love making Tweek difficult._

* * *

**Summary**: Metaphors are never a good way to speak to Tweek. Unless you speak his language, of course.

XXX

"Tweek?" Craig sat lazily against said boy's back.

The odd pair leaned against eachother, back to back. Tweek was doing algebra homework and Craig... He was just being the lazy burnout he happened to be. Nonetheless, they were both moderately content.

"Mm?" Tweek asked, not really paying attention.

"You are the rose to my garden." Craig said poetically. He might as well flatter his boyfriend. Hell knew Tweek needed an ego boost.

"I'm a-allergic to roses, C-Craig." Tweek said dully, writing out an answer to his worksheet.

Craig felt slightly embarrassed, but he wasn't about to give up on wooing Tweek with his manly wiles. So he smiled and regained his composure before speaking up again.

"You are earbuds to my iPod." Craig smiled. He loved his earbuds. Tweek knew that.

"You n-need to wax your e-ears, Craig." Tweek reminded him. "They're g-getting sorta gross."

Craig's eyebrow twitched downwards in mild annoyance. "You," he began warily. "Are the Frank to my Gerard."

"I hate My Chemical Romance." Tweek deadpanned, flipping through his notebook.

Tweek's hand scribbled answers like no tomorrow, and Craig sighed. What did it take to impress a guy? Especially a guy who couldn't even button his shirt correctly. With one last annoyed huff, Craig spoke again.

"You are the milk to my coffee." He said desperately. Exasperation filled his voice.

Tweek abruptly stood up, making Craig fall backward on the soft mattress beneath them. He looked up at the ceiling, dazed. A flash of yellow appeared in his vision, and Craig felt Tweek lying on top of him. Thank god Tweek was stick-thin. Tweek pressed his face forward and met Craig in a kiss. Craig dully noted that Tweek tasted like dark-roast coffee.

After a moment or two, Tweek pulled back. Craig's eyes flitted to Tweek's workbook, only to see that his boyfriend had pulled out a notebook and was sketching. By no means was Tweek a good artist. Craig and Tweek were drawn shakily in a weird sort if chibi format. On it, Tweek had quoted everything that Craig had told him in the last few minutes.

Tweek flashed a glance at Craig, sheepish and bright red. "You speak m-my language, T-Tucker."


End file.
